


После боли

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019, tomix



Series: Миди G - PG-13 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Planet Hulk, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/pseuds/tomix
Summary: Не всё, что рассыпалось, можно вернуть.





	После боли

Об этом никто не говорил вслух, и Баки был последним человеком, который хотел это вспоминать. То самое странное ощущение, когда он снимал Перчатку с камнями с испепеленных останков правой руки Старка своей левой вибраниумной рукой. Рецепторы отлично передали в мозг лёгкий хруст рассыпающейся, сгоревшей изнутри плоти, связок и костей. 

Что ж, ему было не впервой прикасаться к мёртвым телам с целью забрать необходимые улики для кураторов. Только сейчас справа от него стояла Пеппер, уже не сдерживающая слёзы, Роуди бросил на него почти сочувствующий взгляд, где-то сзади и сбоку слышались тихие всхлипы Паркера, а прямо перед ним, слева от тела Тони, стоял Брюс, протягивая своей единственной рукой специальный контейнер, куда надлежало перенести Перчатку. «Слишком много одноруких на квадратный метр» — со злой иронией думал Баки.

* * *

Первые несколько минут молчания после того, как осел пепел армии Таноса и Пятница сообщила об остановке сердца, были нарушены хриплым голосом Брюса:

— Пеппер, извини, нам нужно забрать Перчатку и камни отсюда…

— Да, конечно. Пятница?

Послышался тихий механический звук, камни мигнули, и их свечение стало чуть менее ярким.

— Локтевое сочленение разблокировано, миссис Поттс, — раздался бесстрастный женский голос. — Теперь вы можете снять правую перчатку мистера Старка.

— Сейчас, я сейчас! — отозвался Беннер и бросился куда-то в сторону, перемахивая прыжками через тлеющие обломки.

— Куда это он? — спросил Роуди.

Сзади потихоньку собиралась небольшая толпа, и как раз в этот момент подошёл Баки, ориентируясь на две широкие фигуры: он увидел со спины Тора, который поддерживал Стива, крепко обхватив того выше поясницы.

Он всё ещё пытался понять, что произошло, почему битва вдруг переместилась с одного континента на другой. Откуда в руках у Стива оказались молот и наполовину разбитый старый круглый щит, куда исчезла борода и заострённые парные мини-щиты, с которыми он видел его буквально полчаса назад, перед тем как у него внезапно отказали ноги и он безвольно рухнул лицом в мягкую землю. Внутри нехорошо зашевелилась давняя привычка _быстро сообразить, сколько прошло времени, пока не стёрли_. Нет, это же было бы совсем безумием?

К группе присоединились Хоуп и Скотт, он открывал на ходу шлем и вытирал взмокшее лицо. Его все еще пошатывало после уменьшения:

— Камни! Древнейшая говорила, что мы должны вернуть камни! Но чёрт меня подери, я не прикоснусь к этой штуке ни за какие коврижки… У нас был бокс для частиц Пима, где-то в фургоне… — Скотт беспомощно оглянулся туда, где теперь зияла воронка, окруженная мелкими фрагментами. — Может, Брюс сможет опять взять камни, он же один раз пользовался Перчаткой и, вроде, выжил, это потому что гамма-лучи… Ой!

Хоуп пихнула его локтём в бок, призывая заткнуться. 

— Брюс знает? — обернулся он к остальным, а затем, не сговариваясь, они вдвоём побежали за Беннером.

— Я собирался попросить Стрэнджа помочь с Перчаткой, но он с соратниками пока выравнивает насыпь водоёма и не может отвлечься, — Брюс вернулся, неся увесистый железный ящик, с непривычки теряя равновесие без правой руки.  
Наступила неловкая пауза. Никто не решался прикоснуться к зловещему куску металла, когда перед ними был живой (и уже мертвый тоже) пример воздействия вселенской и чуждой человеку силы. Тогда Баки и выступил вперёд из-за спины Стива. Тот был бледен, очень бледен, вблизи стало видно, что он стоит, по сути опираясь только на одну ногу, а остальной вес держит на себе Тор. Но Баки, к сожалению, слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы понять, что он не даст сейчас себя сдвинуть с места и увести туда, где могли бы позаботиться о его ранах.

Отбросив в сторону уже бесполезный автомат, Баки слегка вытянул перед собой левую механическую руку.

— Я могу снять с Тони Перчатку, миссис... — и посмотрел на Пеппер. В её глазах мелькнула тень узнавания, но она не подала виду.

— Просто Пеппер, пожалуйста.

— Да, мэм.

Баки сделал ещё один шаг к телу Тони и мельком подумал, что мёртвые Старки превращаются в тенденцию.

— Баки, нет… — он почти ожидал этого возгласа, когда Стив наконец понял, что именно он собирается сделать. Но его голос был таким тихим, слабым и безнадёжным.  
— Две минуты, Стив, и после этого я уведу тебя отсюда без всяких возражений, — отрывисто пообещал Баки, опустился на одно колено перед телом Тони и без дальнейших колебаний крепко взялся левой кистью за красный металл.

Хруст кости, шорох золы, тихий звон угольков, высыпающихся из раструба Перчатки, душный запах паленой плоти.  
Тело Тони пошатнулось и завалилось на левый бок, Роуди стремительно опустился рядом, подхватил его, и, кажется, только сейчас понял, что мог бы снять Перчатку сам.

Это был не тот момент, который всем хотелось оставить в памяти.

Но Баки уже выпрямился, сунул Перчатку в подставленный Брюсом ящик и, не опуская взгляда, повернулся и шагнул к Роджерсу. Люди перед ним расступились, Тор издал вздох облегчения: ему вовсе не тяжело было держать Стива на ногах, но вблизи стало видно, что Роджерс стоял прямо исключительно из-за упрямства, а его левое бедро представляло ужасное зрелище. Как только Баки подхватил его под спину и колени, кровь из раны хлынула ещё сильнее, Стив потерял сознание и левая рука безвольно свесилась вниз, продолжая сжимать половинку щита мёртвой хваткой.  
Ощущая, как кровь Стива пропитывает его тактические брюки, Баки, не оглядываясь, зашагал прочь от развалин базы.  
Там, на далёком краю поля, где развороченная и обгоревшая земля внезапно сменялась ухоженным подлеском, уже приземлялись вертолёты спецслужб, кто-то разворачивал полевой госпиталь, и Баки молился, чтобы не было слишком поздно.

* * *

Баки очень хотелось быть рядом со Стивом, не отходя ни на шаг, но мешать врачам не следовало. Как только он убедился, что действия хирурга адекватны особенностям организма суперсолдата и его жизни в ближайшее время ничего не угрожает, Баки покинул операционный бокс и вернулся туда, где совсем недавно разверзся ад. Тони был не единственным погибшим, а Стив — не единственным раненым, и, наверное, помощь будет не лишней. Разобраться с тем, что произошло, можно будет потом.

Палатка за палаткой, ряд за рядом зелёную траву накрывали белые кирпичики стандартных военных надувных медблоков, заглушая стоны раненых, наглядно демонстрируя человеческие потери. Баки перестал считать, сколько целых или почти целых людей он вытащил из-под обломков, когда на плечо ему легла узкая ладонь и знакомый голос с акцентом произнёс:

— Хватит, Баки. Идём к нему, — Шури даже не уточнила, к кому, и Баки механически пошёл за ней, уверенно лавировавшей во внезапно разросшемся лабиринте белых стен с красными крестами. Так же, как несколько часов назад, он совершенно спокойно шагнул в искрящиеся рыжим дыры в воздухе, перенёсшие его из одной битвы в другую. 

_«Порталы, мужик, настоящие магические порталы, и колдует их настоящий маг, прикинь!»_ — орал в его ухе коммуникатор голосом Сэма. Но лимит удивления происходящим был исчерпан уже тогда.

После силовых щитов Ваканды, после шестилапых тварей, по трупам собратьев прорывавшихся в бой, после огромной молнии, ударившей в саванну посреди ясного неба и обернувшейся Тором, после безумного и _безумно сильного_ гиганта с лиловой кожей, который играючи отправил Стива в нокаут, — сил удивляться не осталось. Баки незаметно для всех соскользнул в благословенную тишину, сосредоточение и спокойствие Солдата до того момента, когда со всех сторон не посыпались потоки пепла и не наступила внезапная тишина.

После очередного поворота Шури вывела его к ещё одной палатке и легонько подтолкнула ко входу в тамбур. Там лежал сложенным стандартный медицинский костюм. Баки посмотрел на свои заляпанные кровью и грязью брюки и куртку, кивнул и начал молча их сдирать. Оставив униформу неопрятной кучей в углу, он вытер руки и лицо стерильными салфетками, напялил бахилы на ноги и почувствовал, как, аккуратно потянув его за волосы, Шури наклонила ему голову и натянула шапочку на резинке.

— Иди, надеюсь, там тебя не побеспокоят и ты сможешь немного отдохнуть.

— Спасибо, ваше высочество.

— Ну мы же вроде договорились, что просто Шури...

Баки кивнул и вошёл в палату. Стив лежал на кровати, опутанный трубками и проводами датчиков; из бинтов, покрывающих левое бедро, торчали спицы и кольца остеосинтеза. Баки мысленно поблагодарил врачей за достаточную дозировку снотворного и опустился на единственный стул. Он был пластиковым, неудобным, ножки начали угрожающе гнуться и разъезжаться в стороны под его весом. Баки слез на пол, и несмотря на все попытки остаться в сознании, сдался на волю усталости безумно долгого дня, так радостного начавшегося с объятий у трапа квинджета. Мерное попискивание приборов и тихое ритмичное шипение кислорода вводили его почти в транс, привычный и уютный _с тех пор_, и последним, что ворвалось в его сон, была реплика вездесущего Уилсона, который сунулся и сюда:

— Барнс, пять лет, офигеть!

Но Баки уже спал.

* * *

Пять лет.

Сэм не шутил, не врал и не имел в виду тюремный срок.

Шури напрасно считала, что капитана не будут беспокоить. И неважно, что доктора пришли к решению держать его во сне ближайшие двое-трое суток. Баки и сам проспал почти двенадцать часов. На утро следующего дня первым заявился Фьюри, бросил внимательный взгляд на спящего Стива, оценивающий — на Баки и без лишних вступлений изложил всё произошедшее, уложившись в сорок минут. 

— Сам понимаешь, сержант, время сейчас наступит такое… Вы мне понадобитесь. Оба. Очень понадобитесь. Так что отдыхай и набирайся сил, и капитану передай мои наилучшие пожелания, когда он проснётся.

— Так точно, сэр, — ответил ему с пола Баки.

Он не стал уточнять, какое _такое_ время настанет. Он помнил, что рассказывал Стив о первом его визите в две тысячи одиннадцатом году и чем всё тогда закончилось. Для капитана всегда время будет _такое_, неприязненно подумал он.

Потом в палатку заглядывали все, кого он знал; кого не знал, но о ком слышал; и те, о ком он даже не слышал. Самым неприятным посетителем оказался генерал Росс. После его преувеличенно вежливого визита в воздухе отчетливо запахло то ли очередным туром с облигациями, то ли Рафтом.

Городские больницы начинали наполняться первыми жертвами стычек после Скачка, вакандцы отправились к себе, к развалинам базы стягивалась тяжелая строительная техника, и идти Баки было некуда, да и незачем. Госпиталь потихоньку сворачивался, на месте оставались только палаты с пациентами, которых решено было не перевозить. На освободившемся месте Брюс с Сэмом, беззлобно переругиваясь, размечали место для возведения ангара, куда надлежало перенести всё оборудование, которое будет извлечено из-под руин базы. 

— Ваша машина времени, — уточнил Баки.

— Не-е-ет, это квантовая установка смещения… — начал было объяснять ему Брюс, но Баки махнул рукой.

Он ненадолго покидал палатку, только чтобы принять душ и наскоро перекусить в походном хозблоке, и, немного осмотрев окрестности, сразу возвращался обратно. 

В остальное время он лежал на надувном матрасе, который ему принесли после визита Фьюри, смотрел на бледное лицо спящего Стива и пытался уложить в голове произошедшее. Его не отпускало мучительное дежавю: битва, пять лет неощутимого небытия, опять битва. С ним такое раньше бывало весьма регулярно, и мозг привычно пытался вспомнить выход из криокамеры и слепящие электрические разряды, которые обычно сопровождали ход событий.

В бой, обнулить, заморозить, разморозить, обнулить, в бой — и где-то между третьим и четвертым пунктом могли пройти и два года, и пять лет, и двенадцать. Но не было кресла, и не было спокойного холода криосна, а был только бой, огромный и кровавый. Из одной части которого в другую он шагнул, и пять лет в мгновение ока исчезли за его спиной. И то, что вместе с ним на пять лет сбилось с ритма жизни всё живое во вселенной, никак не помогало.

Единственным посетителем, которому он действительно оказался рад, стал Тор. Он совершенно бесхитростно живописал в общих чертах их оглушительное фиаско пятилетней давности на планете, где он снёс голову Таносу. Как он, к своему ужасу, стремительно превратился в непросыхающего затворника, Тони завёл дочь, Брюс ушел в медитации, а Клинт — в убийства.

— Знаешь, а ведь только Наташа и Стив поддерживали некую видимость жизни в нашей семье Мстителей. Она как могла координировала действия тех, кто пытался удерживать порядок на Земле и в космосе. А я… Я совершенно бездарно… — Тор всхлипнул.

— А что делал Стив эти пять лет?

— Ну, насколько я слышал, вначале он метался по планете: поддержать тут, спасти там, а потом… Потом он занялся этим, знаешь, когда люди рассказывают друг другу, как им было плохо… как это…

— Групповая терапия? — Баки удивился: разговаривать о потерях было несколько не в духе Стива. Стив, которого он помнил, вообще не склонен был много говорить о чувствах.

— Да, типа этого. Понимаешь, капитан даже словами пытался помочь людям. Мне так стыдно теперь за свою глупую жизнь в эти пять лет… По голове от Таноса досталось ему, а сдурел я!

— В каком смысле — по голове?

— А, ну ты наверное не успел увидеть. Тогда, ещё в Ваканде, этот фиолетовый упырь ударил его Перчаткой с камнем Силы. Знаешь, когда Стив упал, я думал — всё. Но он поднялся! И дрался до последнего! И сдерживал панику потом, когда мы потеряли людей… Собирал нас по всему полю боя, организовал перекличку… Только на следующий день упал без сознания и пробыл так целые сутки. Его, конечно, тут же отнесли во дворец к местному правителю, но там, сам понимаешь, тоже многих не хватало. Их целители сказали, что заметных повреждений нет, но камень Силы штука опасная… Впрочем, через сутки Стив пришёл в себя и был ещё сильнее собран и сосредоточен. Не то что я… Неудивительно, что Мьёльнир дался ему в руки: воистину, Капитан — человек божественной крепости!

«Божественного безрассудства» — хотел сказать Баки, но промолчал.

— Фьюри мне не рассказал толком — куда пропала Наташа? 

Они уже вышли из палатки Стива и наблюдали разгрузку быстровозводимых жилых модулей, которые предполагалось пристроить ко временному ангару. 

Исчезновение Наташи оказалось для Баки вторым сильным ударом. Казалось — вот она, еще пару дней назад стояла с ним рядом в одном строю, как всегда жесткая и несгибаемая Чёрная Вдова, что с ней вообще может случиться? Она же всегда выживала, выбиралась… Но нет, не в этот раз.

— Всё эти чёртовы камни. За камень Души надо заплатить жизнью, и когда они оказались перед выбором вдвоём с Клинтом…

...да, Баки мог её понять.

Тор тепло попрощался, сказал, что должен заехать в Новый Асгард. Заехать, как будто он не был уверен, что это его дом.

Понаблюдав, как нерешительно топчется в одиночестве Ванда, Клинт увёз её с собой, и Баки видел, как на заднем сидении Лаура крепко держала её за плечи. Паркер вернулся к тёте в Нью-Йорк.

* * *

На четвертые сутки рентген показал, что кость срослась. Врачи извлекли спицы, катетеры и вывели Стива из сна. Они сказали, что если он будет использовать дополнительную опору, то может попробовать встать на ноги.

Баки по своей древней привычке сидел, чутко вслушиваясь в дыхание, и сразу же понял, когда Стив проснулся:

— Ты так напугал меня, дружище.

— Да, Бак, тебе тоже не следовало хвататься за эту чертову Перчатку.

Баки крепко обхватил Стива за плечи, и кажется, готов был застыть так навечно.  
Но Стив пошевелился, пытаясь сесть. 

— Стив, давай помогу!

— Нет, не надо. Я смогу сам, — нахмурившись, Стив нашел костыль у кровати и, неловко опираясь на него, отвернулся и поковылял в санузел.

Баки немного ошарашенно наблюдал за этим каменно-напряженным, собранным, как перед боем, сосредоточенным на чём-то своём человеком. Как будто усилие, которым он сковал себя пять лет назад, чтобы не развалиться на куски, не покинуло его, когда он наконец достиг цели.

И Баки уже почти не удивлялся, когда через полдня информация о том, что Капитан идёт на поправку, достигла всех заинтересованных, и в его палату опять потянулись посетители из самых разных (и порой даже неожиданных) инстанций, делая перерывы только тогда, когда настаивал лечащий врач. 

Баки переместился в один из двухместных жилых модулей, Сэм организовал ему нехитрый гражданский гардероб, а Баки, чтобы не сидеть без дела, помог с переездом остальным, тем, кто выбрал остаться при базе. Сэм поселился с Роуди, Брюс в одиночку занял целый модуль, расширив дверные проёмы, Хоуп решила пока не возвращаться в дом старших Пимов и демонстративно забрала дубль ключа у опешившего Скотта.

Впрочем, на новой базе было не слишком многолюдно. Днём там кипела деятельность, на взгляд Баки, почти полностью состоявшая из конфликтов. Пим спорил с Брюсом и Скоттом. Представители какого-то очередного комитета безопасности невозмутимо глотали высокомерные оскорбления Стренджа, который не желал принимать их на территории Нью-Йоркского святилища и приглашал для общения в стихийно назначенный конференц-залом угол ангара. И конечно, Стив, который на повышенных тонах что-то выговаривал Фьюри и не давал возрождающимся спецслужбам наложить лапы на квантовую установку, и в особенности на камни. Как-то раз из-за дверей Баки услышал свою фамилию, и через полчаса лицезрел Росса, в тихом бешенстве садящегося в вертолёт в сторону Вашингтона.

Неожиданно для Баки, Стив переселился не в отдельно оставленный пустой модуль, а вторым в его. Он уже не ожидал возможности увидеться со Стивом, пока не закончится… Чёрт, возможно эта суматоха теперь очень, очень надолго.

И Баки был рад видеть Стива хотя бы поздним вечером, когда тот не глядя поглощал свой ужин, быстро принимал душ и засыпал буквально за полчаса, путанно пересказывая события дня. 

Иногда Баки садился на пол рядом с кроватью и украдкой гладил его по руке или по волосам, тихо, неощутимо, в момент, когда Стива накрывал сон. 

Стив ничего не говорил в ответ.

После Баки сидел в темноте и тишине безликого стандартного модуля и думал, как ему не хватает Наташи. Её практичности и цинизма, а более того, превыше всего, её не хватает как свидетеля тех пяти лет, которые прошли для Стива. Может, она могла бы рассказать, стал ли он таким замкнутым и отстраненным сразу, или это случилось постепенно.  
Когда тот тёплый и отзывчивый Стив Роджерс, которого он видел совсем недавно, с которым они могли запросто сидеть у озера и смотреть на вакандский закат, закинув руки друг другу на плечи, сменился собранным и закрытым Капитаном.

Чёрт, да Баки был бы рад даже Старку, ведь они наверняка общались со Стивом эти годы, несмотря на события две тысячи шестнадцатого года. Старк знал его и до этого, и он видел, наверняка что-то видел. Но Старк тоже был бесповоротно мёртв и уже даже похоронен, тихая церемония прошла на небольшом кладбище, где лежали Говард и Мария. Прощание для всех остальных Пеппер назначила через две недели.

В живых не осталось именно тех людей, которые могли бы рассказать, чем жил и о чём думал Стив последние пять лет.

Сломал ли что-то Танос в Стиве? Ударом в голову или безоговорочным поражением и бессилием? Может, оно излечилось не до конца; или как кость, которую не собрали как положено, срослось в ином, неожиданном состоянии?

Увы, если кто здесь и был человеком с обширным опытом необратимых изменений психики, так это сам Баки.

* * *

Два года после падения Трискелиона прошли в нарастающем ужасе вернувшейся памяти. Сначала Баки думал, что воспоминания о каждой его жертве были справедливым возмездием судьбы, но когда с такой же точностью его тело начало вспоминать то, что делали с ним, он почти дошёл до точки.

Можно сказать, он был бы рад, если бы его застрелили при поимке тогда, в Бухаресте. Но его нашёл Роджерс, как всегда, сразу поставив задачу и обозначив план. Позже Баки думал, что найдет забвение в криокамере вакандского исследовательского центра. Но все его кошмарные сны про эксперименты оказались просто детской прогулкой по сравнению с тем, когда Шури начала разбираться в механизме закрепления кодов в его памяти. Он не помнил (и это было частью проделанной Гидрой работы — кому нужен был бы Солдат, вздрагивающий от кошмаров, лёжа в засаде со снайперским оружием?), как именно его пытали в момент внедрения каждого кодового слова, а это и близко не было похоже на рутинные, _практичные_ эксперименты, где боль чаще всего была просто побочным эффектом, но не самоцелью.

И когда в поисках причин безусловного повиновения Баки при помощи дистанционной стимуляции мозга во время криосна помогли вспомнить действительно всё — разверзся ад.

Он не рассказывал Стиву, как с дикими воплями проснулся прямо в крио, разбив капсулу изнутри и до смерти напугав Шури и других специалистов. Запредельная боль и ужас ожидания боли — вот какими были те способы, которыми коды были вбиты в его мозг глубже, чем титановые винты — в его левые рёбра.

Вакандские психотехники нашли способ избавиться от памяти ужаса, и коды потеряли свою сокрушительную силу. Но у всего есть обратная сторона.

Баки совершенно перестал видеть кошмары, боль воспринималась чем-то отдалённым, произошедшим не с ним. Но вместе с тем поблёкли, выцвели и стали чужими все старые воспоминания.

Нет, Баки не стал бесчувственным роботом, неспособным на эмоции. Его искренне радовали диковинные экваториальные рассветы и закаты, он испытывал умиление, играя с детьми, он наслаждался новыми, незнакомыми фруктами, весело язвил с Наташей и Сэмом, пока Стив о чём-то отчитывался Т’Чалле во время их ежемесячных визитов.

Но всё, что было раньше, подёрнулось серой дымкой безразличия. Он помнил лицо Сары и обстоятельства её смерти, но не помнил, скорбел ли он вместе со Стивом. Он помнил всех весёлых девушек по именам, но не помнил, увлекала ли его какая-нибудь одна из них сильнее прочих. Он помнил детские совместные вылазки за яблоками со Стивом, но не мог вспомнить, что именно он чувствовал тогда: гордость, испуг или азарт.

Баки помнил, как на войне, ночуя в одной палатке, они прижимались друг к другу, чтобы тепло нового тела Стива не давало ему замёрзнуть, но он, как ни старался, не мог вновь ощутить те чувства. Была ли то дружба и благодарность, или что-то большее? 

А Стив молчал. Не желал вмешиваться в хрупкую память или не желал давить? Ждал, пока Баки спросит? 

Теперь Баки ощущал нечто гораздо более сильное по отношению к Стиву, но и сам не мог понять, было ли это просто контрастом со старыми тусклыми картинками его памяти, или действительно история повторялась второй раз? По крайней мере, Стив стал отвечать на объятия, хотя по меркам современного века всё было очень невинно и далеко до грани, за которой потребуются слова. Баки к ней и не спешил, у них было много времени, за ними никто не гнался. Баки пытливо вглядывался в себя и в Стива, нащупывая извилистые тропинки чувств.

А потом пришёл Танос, и время закончилось.

* * *

Казалось, теперь никогда и ни на что не будет времени. Стив ездил на одну встречу за другой, Фьюри будто расписал его жизнь на десять лет вперёд. В ночь перед панихидой, куда, к его удивлению, Пеппер позвала и его, Баки наконец, сидя у кровати Стива, услышал:

— Боже, Баки, как я устал… Они думают, что могут мной решить все свои вопросы? Даже Стрэндж в конце концов сказал, что он не транспортное подразделение ФБР, и свалил в свой Непал.

— Стив, ты не думал бросить всё это? Оставить полномочия Сэму…

— А сам куда? Нет, меня же из-под земли найдут, раз уж из-подо льда вытащили, — неловко пошутил Стив, перед тем как уснуть. 

Из-за двойной стены переборок всё ещё слышался разговор Пима с Беннером. Они заканчивали сборку квантовой установки, её меньшего варианта. Перед своим уходом Стрендж вместе с Брюсом наконец убедили Пима, Фьюри и ещё чёрт знает сколько заинтересованных лиц в том, что камни надлежит вернуть туда, где они взяты, согласно указанию Древнейшей. И Баки почему-то не сомневался, кто именно будет исполнителем и этой миссии, тем более, по словам учёных, это не должно занять много времени и отвлечь капитана Роджерса от запланированных задач.

— Мне со Скоттом удалось собрать впритык необходимое количество частиц. Как раз пять прыжков и один обратно.

— Хорошо, что Старк оставил указания по внедрению камня Пространства в форму Тессаракта, а то неловко вышло бы...

Баки думал. А что, если не обратно? Что, если туда?

* * *

Прощание со Старком оказалось тяжелее, чем думал Баки. Ему было неловко за свой не слишком подходящий наряд, наскоро выбранный Сэмом, и спиной он всё время ощущал сверлящий взгляд генерала Росса. После того как венок отплыл от берега, Стив повернулся к домику и долго смотрел на Пеппер, державшую за руку Морган.  
Перед тем, как войти внутрь, Пеппер неожиданно оставила малышку с Хэппи и подошла к Баки. Сэм с Вандой тут же отошли в сторону. Баки замер.

— Сержант Барнс, я хотела бы кое-что вам сказать.

— Да, мэм, слушаю.

— Я знаю, что произошло тогда, в Сибири, в две тысячи шестнадцатом… и что было в девяносто первом году. Тони мне рассказал, — вдруг Пеппер повернулась, и, увидев, что Росс, стоя на веранде, пытается сделать вид, что не подслушивает, взяла Баки за рукав и подошла ближе к воде.

— Я очень сожалею, мэм, если бы в моих силах…

— Нет, не надо извинений. Я хочу сказать, что Тони не держал на вас зла. Он как-то в красках и лицах описал вашу… стычку. И потом добавил: «В сущности, глупо его обвинять в том, что он выжил. По крайней мере, я теперь знаю всё, что произошло с папой и мамой, и что произошло с ним. И я устал ненавидеть».

— Спасибо, мэм.

— Называйте меня Пеппер. И если вам когда-нибудь что-то понадобится — вы можете связаться со мной через мистера Хогана, — она кивнула на толстяка, который стоял на крыльце и о чём-то разговаривал с Морган.

* * *

Вечером на базе они все вместе аккуратно разбирали установку на блоки, укладывая её в загнанный в ангар грузовик. Было решено производить запуск не в помещении новой базы, во избежание случайных жертв и разрушений, и огромный толстый силовой кабель был уже протянут к небольшой полянке среди деревьев, ближе к берегу водохранилища.

Подогнанный под Стива костюм, ёмкость с частицами Пима, наручный хрононавигатор, увесистый чемодан с камнями и их сосудами, Мьёльнир, оставленный Тором, блокнот, в котором на всякий случай записаны точные пространственно-временные точки входа и обстоятельства изъятия камней, которым Стив не был свидетелем.

...и старкфон на прикроватной тумбочке, куда за вечер насыпалось множество сообщений с оповещениями на послезавтра, на через три дня, на через неделю…

Баки уже привычно сидел на полу у кровати Стива и ему хотелось кричать: «Беги, беги отсюда, этот мир не отстанет от тебя, пока однажды ты не сможешь выжить, этот мир сожрёт тебя».

— Баки… Я тут подумал.

«Боже, неужели, друг».

— Да, Стив?

— Ведь я завтра отправлюсь в прошлое… и могу не вернуться. Кто знает, что произойдёт.

Баки уже начал понимать, и холодок предвидения побежал вдоль его спины.

— Ты опять собираешься прыгать из самолётов без парашюта? — ответил Баки, пытаясь неловкой шуткой заглушить страх.

— Н-нет… Но… если бы я остался там… Сам, по своей воле. Что бы ты сказал? Что бы ты сделал?

— Дружище, я был бы только рад, потому что этот новый мир с тебя, кажется, не слезет ближайшие полсотни лет. В конце концов, разве ты мало сделал? 

— А ты был бы в порядке? 

«В любом случае, уже ничего никогда не будет в порядке» — подумал Баки, а вслух усмехнулся:

— Да что со мной сделается… На крайний случай опять пойду пасти коз Его Величества. А у тебя уже есть план?

— Я не знаю, Баки, просто сегодня…

Их прервало очередное оповещение голосовой почты, и Стив нажал на воспроизведение: «Добрый вечер, капитан Роджерс, надеюсь, я вас не разбудил. В субботу состоится заседание комитета обороны, и мы были бы очень рады вашему присутствию». В вежливом голосе генерала Баки, как всегда, чудились шаги конвоя и щелчки наручников.

— Ох-х-х… Спокойной ночи, Бак. 

— Да, Стив, тебе надо выспаться. 

Они привычно кратко обнялись, и Баки ушел в свою половину.

Спустя пять минут дыхание Стива стало глубоким и равномерным, а Баки, совершенно без сна, ворочался в постели, абсолютно точно ощущая, что это последняя ночь под одной крышей со Стивом.

Он не помнил это чувство, но именно с ним он когда-то стоял над пропастью на краю скального уступа, держа в руках карабин с крюком и собираясь прыгнуть на приближающийся поезд. В пустоту и неизвестность.

Страх? Или облегчение?

* * *

Обнимая Стива перед прыжком, произнося вслух их старые заветные слова, Баки не выдержал, склонился к его уху и едва слышно прошептал:

— Уходи Стив, умоляю. Не ищи меня нигде и никогда, я буду тут и буду в порядке. Иди.

* * *

— Возвращение через…

— Пять.

— Четыре.

— Три.

— Два.

— Один.

Когда в конце отсчёта на платформе никого не появилось, Баки вздохнул с облегчением. Ожидание боли было всегда хуже самой боли. Стив _ушёл_. Было больно, и впереди маячила полная одиночества жизнь, но Стив _ушёл_, и мир больше не сможет бесконечно бросать его на очередную катастрофу, ломая ему тело и душу. 

Хотелось заорать: «Хрен вы его теперь достанете, выкусите!»

Но прежде всего надо было предупредить Брюса, чтобы тот не считал произошедшее своим просчётом. Баки только открыл рот, как заметил на скамейке, ближе к берегу, фигуру со знакомым круглым силуэтом в ногах. Не подходя ближе, он понял, что произошло. Верный своему обещанию, Стив вернулся, но больше никто не смог бы посягнуть на его внимание. Баки подтолкнул Сэма:

— Иди к нему.

Сейчас у него не было сил встать с этим человеком лицом к лицу, но взгляд Сэма отражал расслабленную, искреннюю и спокойную улыбку сидящего. Баки не хотел знать деталей и подробностей, в своём чувстве к Стиву он мог уловить только бесконечную радость за то, что тот наконец смог прожить свою жизнь по собственному желанию.

* * *

Где-то в полукилометре продолжали работать экскаваторы и летать вертолёты. Уже почти месяц длился разбор завалов, а остатки старой базы казались бесконечными.

Баки повернулся к Беннеру. 

— Разбираем?

— Да, пожалуй, — Брюс наклонился и неловко перекинул рубильник питания в положение «выключено». Он был на уровне пояса человека, но для Халка это было где-то в районе колен. — Сейчас пойду скажу, чтобы сняли питание с кабелей, и поможешь мне отсоединить их. В три руки, так сказать. 

Брюс еще раз посмотрел на берег. Стив встал со скамейки, и Сэм, придерживая его правой под руку, а левой неся щит, пошёл с ним вдоль берега направо, скрываясь из виду. Ему ещё предстояло обломать все планы мира на Роджерса, и Баки думал об этом с каким-то злорадством.

— Слушай, Барнс, — начал Беннер, — все эти чёртовы штуки со временем… Хоть умом понимаю что и как работает, но сердцем никак не могу принять. Пять лет туда, семьдесят сюда… Я этого никому не рассказывал, но в тот момент, когда я надел Перчатку… Знаешь, словно у тебя в голове пустота и немой вопрос «Что ты хочешь?». И я как будто посмотрел сверху на нашу планету, и вдруг увидел каждого оставшегося и каждого распыленного. Как будто узнал каждого: кем он был, чем жил и кого любил, где его настиг Щелчок и где ему лучше появиться. Миллиард за миллиардом. А потом я обернулся — а за мной была бесконечность нашей Вселенной, и каждая обитаемая в ней планета, и я смотрел на каждую, и видел самые необычные формы жизни, половина которых тоже исчезла… Я видел их жизни. Боже, я ведь и людей не всегда понимаю, а тут иные существа. Планета за планетой, и на каждой миллион за миллионом, душа за душой, сущность за сущностью… Я перебирал каждую, понимая, куда их надо вернуть. И вместе с тем я везде искал Наташу. Но её не было нигде. А когда я, наконец, увидел, узнал и отыскал каждого распылённого, — я щёлкнул пальцами. И тут я внезапно падаю на пол, руку жжёт огнём, Старк поливает меня из огнетушителя, а я всё не могу понять, сколько времени прошло… Ребята потом говорили, что от силы минута, а мне всё кажется, что я прожил такое количество времени и жизней, на которое у науки нет правильного обозначения. Бесконечность бесконечности. Теперь иногда, когда это снится по ночам, мне кажется, что я проснусь не следующим утром, а через миллиарды лет на холодном пустынном камне возле остывшей звезды. Время… Страшная штука это время. Пусть Пим дальше занимается разработкой, плюну на всё и попрошусь к Стренджу.

Выговорившись, Брюс тяжело вздохнул, провел рукой по отключенному пульту, бессистемно щелкая тумблеры и погасшие кнопки.

— Снимешь пока формирователи поля? — он махнул на изогнутые стойки. — Они нетяжелые, клади их прямо на траву. Там снизу поворотные зажимы.

— Да, я найду — ответил Баки, поднялся на платформу начал рассматривать основание первой дуги. Ему срочно нужно было чем-то занять голову и руки.

Беннер подошёл, показал, как снимаются разъемы, развернулся и поковылял вдоль кабелей в сторону базы. Он до сих пор не привык ходить ровно без веса одной руки, и неловко переваливаясь, зацепился штаниной за корпус пульта.

Тихий щелчок рубильника не был слышен за шумом лопастей низко летящего вертолёта, и никто не видел, как начали загораться светодиоды пульта.

Обхватив основание зажима, Баки попытался его отжать, но в щели было что-то явно лишнее, и пошевелив пальцами живой руки, он нащупал ремешок хрононавигатора. Он знал, что Старк изготовил их минимум десяток, и ещё двадцать минут назад Стив с точно таким же шагнул отсюда навстречу другой жизни.  
Видимо, когда с утра собирали установку, мелкая вещица вывалилась из какого-нибудь ящика. На новой базе не было вездесущей Пятницы, которая внимательно следила за каждым винтиком, и в испытательном ангаре порой царил изрядный бардак.

Баки выпрямился, пытаясь рассмотреть устройство, нашел спереди выступ, и в следующий миг мир вывернулся наизнанку.

* * *

Потом он думал, что вывернулся не только мир. Его тоже пару раз вывернуло костьми наружу, в самом буквальном смысле слова, как выворачивают шкуру, сдирая её чулком с тушки. Это были несколько мгновений совершенно незабываемых ощущений, и специалисты Гидры оценили бы этот способ по достоинству. Потом наступила тьма.  
Нет, он выжил и даже не ослеп, просто первые пять секунд от безумной боли у него не было сил открыть глаза. Когда это он сделал, то оказалось, что вокруг просто ночь, а за спиной гаснут какие-то искры.

Время… чёртовы учёные с их чертовым временем. Он попал на сутки вперед? На планету назад? Потому что вокруг были скалы и песок, а точки на небе не складывались ни в один знакомый узор. К тому же от здешнего воздуха во рту сразу стало кисло. Он вспомнил, что это значит: высокий уровень радиации. Пошатываясь, он наконец поднялся на ноги, и тут из темноты на него с топотом и ревом выбежала огромная туша совершенно однозначных очертаний. Значит, всё же Земля, но шестьдесят пять миллионов лет назад? 

— Дьявол, стой! — голос, резко окрикнувший из темноты, он бы не спутал ни с чем на свете. Но огромная зубастая тварь, даже остановившись, как вкопанная, по инерции проехала на заднице несколько метров, и, врезавшись в Баки, свалила его на землю.

— Что за ёбаный Юрский парк! — только и успел проорать он, перед тем как на него начало заваливаться несколько тонн живого веса.

— Баки! — окликнули его из темноты.

А потом он опять потерял сознание.

Очнулся он по внутреннему ощущению пару часов спустя, обнаженный, лёжа завернутым в шкуры у костра, как какая-то добыча времен палеолита. Его отчаянно мутило и рвало, организм, как мог, пытался приспособиться к радиации. Губ коснулась деревянная фляга с водой.

— Пей, Баки. Ты теряешь много жидкости.

Верный своей привычке ничему не удивляться, он взглянул в лицо человека у костра.  
Это был, конечно же, Стив Роджерс. Он был загоревший, как только загорают люди, постоянно находящиеся под южным солнцем, одетый в кожаные доспехи, длинные выгоревшие волосы были собраны в хвост, на лице Баки заметил несколько шрамов, и нос был сломан явно больше одного раза. Впрочем, кое-что оказалось совершенно предсказуемым: нагрудник доспеха украшала белая звезда, и рядом с ногами лежал знакомый щит с почти полностью стершейся раскраской и процарапанной поверх звездой. 

За их спинами, свернувшись жуткой пародией на котёнка, лежал багрово-красный тираннозавр, окружив их длинным хвостом и иногда шевеля ноздрями. Баки послушно отхлебнул, пытаясь вспомнить всё, что он краем уха слышал от Стренджа про вероятности реинкарнаций, и пересекались ли первые племена людей с динозаврами, но этот Стив таки сумел его удивить:

— Баки, с какой Земли ты прибыл? Погиб ли ваш мир в результате нашествия?

— Н-нет. Я здесь случайно… Стив? Тебя же звать Стив Роджерс?

— А ты — Баки Барнс. В этом мире могут происходить самые странные вещи, но ты совершенно точно тут не случайно.

— Стив… Ты явно знаешь больше меня, поэтому, прошу тебя, расскажи первым — куда я попал и откуда ты. 

Баки опять вырвало. Этот Стив потянулся куда-то вбок, вытащил походный мешок и вынул из него внезапно чистую для здешнего пейзажа ткань, смочил её водой и очень аккуратно вытер Баки лицо. Дал попить ещё воды.

Потом долго смотрел в тёмный горизонт, хмурясь до мучительно знакомой вертикальной морщины между бровями, но когда он опустил взгляд на трясущегося под шкурами Баки, его лицо вдруг удивительно смягчилось и потеплело до какой-то неожиданной нежности.

— Мы с Баки росли вместе, и вместе вступили в программу «Суперсолдат», когда на нашу Землю началось вторжение…

Баки лежал и слушал: про нашествие разрушителей и исчезновение Земли, про планету из осколков миров, арену и бои, про Бога Дума и исчезновение этого Баки, про Зелёные земли и Красного Халка, плен, обман и смерть товарища, отчаяние и пепел… Да, на фоне всего, что пережил этот Стив, его история совершенно не покажется странной, да и пепел у них тоже был.

К утру его почти перестало трясти, и Стив послал Дьявола (так звали этого огромного багрового зверя, опасного и тяжелого, как танк, ласкового и преданного, как щенок) в джунгли. Баки забылся беспокойным сном, а когда проснулся — в котелке уже остывало какое-то мясное варево, которое Роджерс заставил съесть почти полностью. К собственному удивлению, организм не вернул всё обратно, видимо решив, что к радиации он уже приспособился.

После этого Баки уснул и проспал почти весь день. В какие-то моменты Стив уходил, и Баки оставался под бдительным взглядом ящера. Удивительно, но это ощущалось безопасно. Когда солнце начало клониться к горизонту, он начал свой рассказ.

— В тысяча девятьсот двадцать седьмом году в городе Нью-Йорк жило двое мальчишек… 

Стив внимательно слушал — про школу и болезни Стива, про мастерскую отца Баки, про войну и призыв, программу «Возрождение» и Европу, плен и освобождение, спецоперации и падение с поезда, крушение «Валькирии» и Гидру, убийства, эксперименты и коды, лёд, будущее, инопланетян и богов, стычки и преследования, про удивительную страну Ваканду и безумного титана с идеей равновесия.

— Наверное, наша планета находится не в вашей вселенной, потому что у нас не повсюду исчезла половина… зачастую гораздо меньше, — задумчиво рассуждал Роджерс. — И чего точно здесь нет — это огнестрельного оружия. Я достану тебе парные мечи, как у моего Баки, и твои тряпки тут никуда не годятся. 

Он спокойно окинул взглядом голого Барнса, укрытого только шкурой, и заметил:

— Да и есть побольше тебе не помешает.

От такой совершенно непосредственной, бесхитростной и почти наивной заботы Баки вдруг стало очень тепло и уютно.

— А что в итоге случилось с твоим Стивом? Он погиб?  
Баки замялся.

— Он… Ему был нужен покой. Он видел слишком много смерти.

Роджерс вспомнил свою вязкую усталость от бессмысленных сражений, и кивнул:

— Он его получил? 

— Да.

Баки зажмурился и внутри себя, обращаясь к безликому мирозданию, попросил неведомо у кого, чтобы все оставшиеся дни _его_ Стива были наполнены только тишиной, светом и спокойствием. По щеке скатилась непрошенная слеза. Заметив это, Роджерс осторожно протянул руку и тихо положил её Баки на живое плечо.

— Я знаю, что ты — не _мой_ Баки, погибший в плену у Красного Короля. Ты знаешь, что я не _твой_ Стив, которого тебе пришлось отпустить ради его блага. Но по крайней мере, мы теперь есть друг у друга, и мы не одиноки. Завтра я переделаю упряжь Дьявола для того, чтобы на нём можно было ехать вдвоём, и потом мы отправимся за одеждой и оружием для тебя. Теперь я не буду покорно ждать свою судьбу на одном месте, и у нас есть много времени, и мы не будем служить ни одному правителю.

Да, думал Баки. Возможно, у него впервые впереди действительно много времени и свободы.


End file.
